Shimmer and Glitter
|-| Shimmer = Please don't use any elements of this page without the creators permission. Coding by Fawnspotss Appearance! Shimmer is a very odd looking dragonet. Her scales are the color of silver, like the moon or the stars or (as her sister Glitter points out very frequently) like a dirty block of gray ice. Her underbelly is a lighter gray, not by much, but a little bit. Her wings are like IceWing's, sharp and pointed, and they are in a strange kind of rainbow. On the edge of her wings is a beautiful purplish blue color, melting slowly into light pink, then sunset yellow, grass green, and finally, in the crook of her wings, a beautiful sky blue. But all these colors, instead of being bright and airy like most RainWing's, are dull, perhaps because she very rarely takes suntime, or maybe perhaps of her IceWing blood. Shimmer has strange, tiger-like rainbow stripes starting from her neck all the way down to the end of her tail. Shimmer has a ruff like a RainWing, and it had the same design as her wings, and the end of it are more sharp and pointed. Under her eye is a single strip of rainbow, this one bright and cheery instead of dull. Shimmer's horns are a dark gray, the color of rock, and they are long and curved like a RainWing's. Shimmer's eyes are a dark purple, almost a royal purple. Her spines are small and evenly folded like a RainWing's, but they are surprisingly sharp. The only spot that Shimmer cannot change are her horns, so when she disguises herself, you would just see a pair of dark gray horns. The most strange thing about Shimmer, though is that on the right side of her face, her eye, instead of being a dark purple, is a light, pale blue. This is because she is blind in one of her eyes. Personality! History! Gallery EC09B8DE-769C-401F-8C69-DEC72E363AC1.jpeg|By : Mercy! Screen Shot 2019-10-21 at 12.27.51 PM.png|By : Reverb! |-| Glitter = Please don't use any elements of this page without the creators permission. Coding by Fawnspotss Appearance! Glitter, like her sister, is a very odd looking dragonet. Since the two are twins, they have nearly identical appearances. Her scales are also the color of silver, like the moon or the stars or gray paint that Glitter loves for some reason. Her underbelly is a much lighter gray than her main scales. Her wings are like IceWing's, sharp and pointed, and they are in a strange kind of rainbow. Like her sister, on the edge of her wings is a beautiful purplish blue color, melting slowly into light pink, then sunset yellow, grass green, and finally, in the crook of her wings, a beautiful sky blue. All of these colors are a stunning bright rainbow, most likely because Glitter, unlike her sister, takes suntime every single day. Glitter also has strange, tiger-like rainbow stripes starting from her neck all the way down to the end of her tail. Shimmer has a ruff like a RainWing, and it had the same design as her wings, and the end of it are more sharp and pointed. Under her eye is a single strip of rainbow, this one strangely more dull than her sisters and she can't figure out why, which makes her SO MAD. Glitter's horns are a pure white color, the color of freshly fallen snow on the tundra, and they are curved like a RainWing's. Her eyes are a bright, stunning green, the color of rainforest leaves. Her spines are small and evenly folded like a RainWing's, but they are surprisingly sharp. The only spot that Glitter cannot change on her body are her talons, so if she changes color to express her mood, you would just see a few talons hanging in the air with nothing attached to them. Personality! History! Gallery CA28817D-7AF2-4887-903D-8B4A3E1F2430.jpeg|By : Mercy! Screen Shot 2019-10-21 at 12.27.51 PM.png|By : Reverb! Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)